Bushwick Apartment
The Bushwick Apartment is an apartment in New York currently shared by Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, and Santana Lopez. Kurt and Rachel rented it during Britney 2.0 after Kurt arrived in New York and Rachel moved out of her NYADA dorm, and decorated it. Santana moved in during Diva and Brody Weston was a temporary resident during part of Season Four. Various performances of Rachel, Kurt and Santana have ocurred in this place. Now, the performances are done by the band Pamela Lansbury, which is led by Kurt, with Rachel, Santana, Dani (who is Santana's girlfriend) and Starchild. Overview Season Four Britney 2.0 The apartment appears for the first time in this episode. Rachel and Kurt are seen happy riding their bikes inside the aparment saying that it costs 1800 bucks every month, since they are going to rent it. In the next scene, they are having dinner where Rachel asks Kurt if he heard anything about Finn, to which he replies that he didn't and that she asked her the same thing the day before. Kurt tells her that he's actually giving her space. He also tells her that in New Directions, they're doing Britney songs again. Meanwhile, he's planning to re-audition to NYADA and that he has recently found a new job at Vogue.com. Rachel looks happy for him. She talks about Cassandra July, her dance teacher, and Kurt, surprised, asks her if that Cassandra July is the same one known as Crazy July, and tells her about the incident ocurred ten years before during a Broadway show. He tells her that if Cassandra wants her to be sexy, then she should be sexy. That's why Rachel would later perform Oops!... I Did It Again. It later reappears when they are painting the walls there. Rachel has painted 'Finn' all over the wall, and asks Kurt if it's too obvious. He tells her that he hasn't called her yet because he loves her and not because he's forgotten her, so she should enjoy the freedom he's giving her. Then, Brody knocks at the door and Kurt opens it. He leaves them alone so they can talk, while he's going to buy some cake. Brody tries to kiss her after he says he really liked dancing with her, but Rachel tells him she can't do it since she's already with somebody else. During Marley's performance of Everytime, Rachel is seen painting over the wall that says 'Finn', looking sad. Makeover The Break-Up Season Five TBA Residents Current residents RS5.jpg|'Rachel': Moved into in Britney 2.0.|link=Rachel Berry Tumblr muubeh32Re1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg|'Kurt': Moved into in Britney 2.0.|link=Kurt Hummel Tumblr muub6n44hf1s57bimo1 500.jpg|'Santana': Visited in Naked. Moved into in Diva, kicked out in Feud, moved back in Guilty Pleasures.|link=Santana Lopez Former residents Seabrody.jpg|'Brody': Moved into prior to Naked, moved out prior to Guilty Pleasures.|link=Brody Weston Visitors Tumblr muub8nzuqM1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg|'Blaine': Visited in The Break-Up, Glee, Actually, and Movin' Out.|link=Blaine Anderson Finnseason4.png|'Finn': Visited in The Break-Up.|link=Finn Hudson Glee-4x03-isabelle-promo-04 mid.jpg|'Isabelle': Invited over for Thanksgiving.|link=Isabelle Wright Burt_Hummel.png|'Burt': Visited in Glee, Actually.|link=Burt Hummel QUINN.png|'Quinn': Visited in Naked.|link=Quinn Fabray Adam nyada.jpg|'Adam': Visited in Girls (and Boys) on Film.|link=Adam Crawford Danielle.jpg|'Dani': Visited in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds, A Katy or A Gaga and in Puppet Master.|link=Dani Elliott Glee.jpg|'Elliott': Visited in A Katy or A Gaga and in Puppet Master.|link=Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert Tumblr muubuxxZDV1r4ezfzo7 1280.jpg|'Sam': Visited in Movin' Out.|link=Sam Evans Songs Category:Locations Category:Pages needing attention Category:Stubs